Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/Game-fanatic/Part Three
To Last Walkthrough! Talking Boat Without a Sail A voice is shouting for Link to wake up... "Pull yourself together, Link!" "Huh?" Link wakes from his unconscious-state on a brilliant red, elegant boat with an exotic lion/dragon as the head of the boat, the ends of it are bordered with intricate carvings. Link will look around, trying to find the source of the voice, and, to his surprise, the head of the boat itself is the source! He says he had been watching Link the whole time since he had set off for the Forsaken Fortress, but don't think he's a stalker yet - he wishes to help you. He tells you about the evil Ganon, and that he's sure that he has returned, then he agrees to help Link travel and save his sister, at the same time helping him, who is in fear of the legendary Ganon's return from long ago. But in order to help you, he needs a sail first. He had managed to cruise all the way to Windfall Island, an isle inhabited by merchants and businesspersons. He's sure that somewhere someone ought to be selling sails in there, so at that he sets you off on a new adventure. So, you can listen to what he, the "King of the Red Lions", said and buy the sail, then hurriedly head straight back to him to go, but, of course, you WON'T! Now, first go to the high building to your right on the hill, head to the side of it, and you'll notice a big gap between you and the grass hill-part in front of you, so just sidle over to that side and go to the back of the building. Once you're there, climb the vines that are growing on its wall, then you'll be on top and see a hole. Crawl into it and you'll find yourself inside, but above the Bomb Shop. Break the vases and barrels and you'll get some Blue Rupees; worth 5 Rupees! Don't bother jumping down - the bombs are all too expensive right now. So, just go out the way you came in, go to the opposite side of the building than the side you had used to get there. There will be some more vases and more Rupees! Once you're done, go directly to your left and jump off the hill. Errands Now go follow the path to town. You have a lot of errands to do, and this is the place to do them. Once you enter the town, go as far as you can go, to the last building. There should be a little man with a ridiculously big hooded coat, who looks like an eskimo. There's two counters. Go to the one to the left, next to the staircase. Talk to him and he'll tell you a story using the word "that" a lot, he'll plead you to buy "that" from him. It's 80 Rupees. Buy it, and you've received the Sail! Now that you've done what the King of the Red Lions asked, you can play around (even though he told you not to). Go back to the archway that you were at before entering the town, then look to your left, where there should be a small grass pathway. Go up it, and to your right should be a building. Enter that building. It's the town jail. You can see a strange little man in a goofy outfit with a noticeably red nose. Step to the left and get rid of all the barrels in the way, and hop on top of the switch. That will release the man. He'll thank you and tell you his name - Tingle. He has an interesting story, and wishes to meet fairies and become rich. He's a little odd, but helpful - he'll give some sea charts and will emphasis that you should come talk to him if you need help with them. And, yes, he dresses very strangely. Go into his cell, and crawl under the bed where you'll find another Blue Rupee! Then pull the crate away from its current location, and you'll see a hole. Crawl into the hole, and switch your camera view into first-person, then go forward, always avoiding the floors with wooden floorboards, which you will be able to see the difference between those floors and the regular ones. If you do happen to go onto one of those wooden floors, a fiendish little rat will magically send you back where you came from. You'll get many Rupees, which means you're going the right way. If you go the right way completely, you'll make it to a small cave-room that was first founded by Tingle which houses the stolen item he got in jail for-- Oops! I've said too much... Anyway, open the chest in here, and you will get the Picto Box! It's a box that can take what's going on in front of you and magically capture it in a frozen image called a pictograph! Yeah, it's pretty much a camera. Get out of the jail and go back to where you had bought the Sail. Now, if your back is turned to it, you'll see a path directly in front, go up that path, and, the first building to the right - a red brick building, without an awning over the door, and a big sing that looks like the Picto Box - go into that building. Once you're in you'll see a tall man in a yellow robe and a big beard. He is named Lenzo. Talk to him, then walk up his staircase and observe all the pictographs, he'll tell you interesting things about each one, that could become of use for you to know. After that, go back down to the main room and wait for Lenzo to come back down, when he does, talk to him and he should ask you to become his assistant. If he doesn't, just go outside, then come back in and talk to him again. Accept. He'll then give you three challenges. Here they are... #Lenzo speaks of a man who keeps sending love letters to someone who doesn't feel the same way. To be exact, this man's name is Garrickson, he has a mustache and wears red overalls over a white shirt. Go by that grass path that lead you to the town jail, and stand near the tree, then point your Picto Box at the mail delivery box and zoom in enough to see the detail of the box, but also enough to see someone's whole body next to it. Once it's positioned perfectly, wait for Garrickson to walk to it. He'll stop at the box, then he'll look back and forth suspiciously, then he'll take something out of his pocket and put it into the mailbox, after that he'll look back and forth suspiciously again, and leave. You have to take the picture when his hand is against the box, putting in the love letter. But remember, you must have his whole body shown in the pic, but has to be zoomed in so it's centered on him and the box. #Lenzo speaks about a man who is the most timid and easily scared of all the island. This is referring to a bald man named Gossack in the Cafe Bar coffee shop. Go to the place you bought the Sail (again) and go up the staircase into the door above. Look at the patron to the right at a table. Grab one of the vases at the end of the counter by the potted plant, then walk over to the opposite end of the man, so you're facing him, and throw the vase. Once it breaks the old man will jump and for a few seconds will be shivering about. In this pictograph, you're gonna have to get his whole body and his face expression, it's easily one of the hardest pics you have to take, so quickly grab your Picto Box and take a pictograph of him while he's shaking. #Lenzo speaks of two people who love each other, but never tell the other, just catch a glimpse of each other every day. He is talking about Anton, a young man with big red hair, and Linda, a young woman with an orange dress. Go to Linda, the woman in the same area as Lenzo's home, with an orange dress. Stand on the white steps that she is standing next to, and face her. Set your Picto Box so it's ready to take a picture of two people, in full-body proportion. Pretty soon, Anton will walk by, and him and Linda will look at each other for a few seconds, that's when you take the picture. If you completed all the challenges correctly, Lenzo rewards you with a Joy Pendant! Hide 'n' Seek Go to the building directly across from Lenzo's. In there, there should be a short lady with pink hair put into different braids and curls, wearing lots of jewelry. Go up to her and talk with her. She'll say there's a gang of four boys who are boycotting the schoolhouse. She asks if you will talk some sense into them, and you accept. Go outside to the small children walking around the outside of the school. Once you go up to them, they'll chase you around. Talk to them, they call themselves the Killer Bees, and they'll challenge you to a game of Hide 'n' Seek. *The leader, Ivan, is in the tree that you stood by to take the pictograph of Garrickson earlier. Somersault into the tree, and he'll fall down. Then you have to chase him around till you catch him. *Jan can be found just outside the archway/gate next to the schoolhouse, hiding behind a bush. You must chase him also. *Jun-Roberto is found hiding behind a gravestone (past a dancing man dressed in funky clothing) on the ledge in front of the town jail. *And Jin is hiding behind the Bomb Shop. The first place you visited on this island, if you followed my walkthrough. Now that you beat the Killer Bees at their own game, they listen to you, and give you Piece of Heart #2! So, when you go talk to Mrs. Marie (the schoolteacher) she'll be very happy and she'll give you a Purple Rupee; worth a whopping 50 Rupees! Yeah, now go back outside and talk to the Killer Bees. They'll say the Mrs. Marie's birthday is gonna be soon, and that she likes Joy Pendants, then they discuss wether or not they should get her one. In the end, they decide its your job. So, go over to the Bomb Shop and somersault into the tree next to it. Then a Joy Pendant that the Killer Bees had hid there a while ago, will fall from the tree! Okay, go back to Mrs. Marie and give her the Joy Pendant, then she'll give you a Red Rupee; worth 20 Rupees, in return! Now that you're done here, it's time to board the King of the Red Lions and start your new adventure. Note: That Salvatore's Sinking Ship game wasn't mentioned this time. To Next Walkthrough! Category:Walkthroughs